


Anime and Emails

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Anime, Email AU, First Contact, First Meetings, Gen, Phan - Freeform, Phone Calls & Telephones, Skype, Wrong Email Address, email, friendly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is trying to email PJ, but keeps contacting a stranger with a near-identical email address instead by mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anime and Emails

_PJ!_

 

_I've just found an **awesome** new anime – it's called Free! And you NEED to watch it. _

 

_ Phil _

 

Hey, mate, I think you must have the wrong email address. I'm Dan, not PJ. Thanks.

 

_PJ_

 

_I just tried to send you a link to an anime but I sent it to some guy called Dan by mistake – whoops. Anyway, you need to check out Free!. It's an awesome anime, you'd like it._

 

_Phil_

 

You've emailed me again. Why don't you check with 'PJ' what his email address is? -Dan

 

_Hey, Dan, sorry! I won't make the same mistake again. Have a nice day!_

 

_PJ,_

 

_This is my third attempt at this email – I keep on sending it to someone with pretty much the same email address as you. YOU NEED TO WATCH FREE!. IT'S AMAZING._

 

_Phil_

 

Nope, still not PJ. While you're here, though, I like Free! As well. Have you watched any other animes? -Dan

 

_I have! I've watched quite a lot, I waste most of my life on anime. Haikyuu, SNK, all the standard ones. How about you?_

 

I like Haikyuu and Attack on Titan too! Do you want to Skype? Then you won't accidentally email me instead of your friend PJ. -Dan

 

_Cool idea! Your Skype was in your email profile, so I've added you! Talk soon! :)_

 

**Phil – what was that anime you mentioned the other day? You said you'd email me the link, but you never did...**

**PJ**

 

 

_Phil: Hi, Dan! How are you?_

Dan: I'm good. You?

_Phil: I'm awesome, I just found out that crunchyroll has I My Me on it._

Dan: I haven't watched that one,what's it about?

_ **Six hours later** _

_Phil: How old are you, Dan?_

Dan: I'm eighteen – I'm due to start University this year.

_Phil: I'm twenty three! Probably a good thing we didn't video chat, you'd have thought I was some kind of creeper or something ;)_

Dan: I don't think I'd mind if you were a creeper, you're pretty cool. Can I friend you on Facebook?

_Phil: Sure. Do you want to video chat?_

Dan: That'd be awesome!

 

 

“I can't believe you met this guy all because his email address was like mine.”

PJ grinned at how excited his friend looked – Phil's hands kept on sweeping his fringe nervously out of his eyes and he was staring at the black screen of his phone with a strange kind of intensity.

“I just hope that he says yes.” Phil replied, biting his lower lip. “I'm five years older than him, what if he's freaked out?”

“You've shown me some of his emails, he's definitely not freaked out. I'm pretty sure he likes you, Phil.”

There was a moment of silence where Phil cringed, which was abruptly broken by his phone buzzing to life. Within a second he grabbed it and glared at the screen, before letting out a loud whoop of excitement.

“He said yes! He said yes! He's even bought train tickets already!”

PJ grabbed Phil into a celebratory hug before grabbing both of their drinks to stop Phil from accidentally knocking them over in his excitement.

 

_It was so amazing seeing you, Dan. I'm so glad that we got on as well irl as we do over chat and on Skype – I've talked to people before that I've hated once I met them properly, I'm glad that it's not like that with us. Did you get back home alright?_

 

I did! Listen, Phil, I meant to ask earlier but I couldn't pluck up the courage to do so...will you go out with me? If you say no, that's totally fine, honestly, it really doesn't matter, but if you want to, that's awesome! -Dan

…

…

…

…

…

Phil? Did you get my last email?-Dan

…

…

…

…

…

_Phil Lester has logged out._

 

Dan stared at his wall, trying not to let the tears well up in his eyes. Phil was obviously disgusted by him and his email, and he'd never hear from him again. A sudden jolt of pain shot through Dan and he finally allowed the tears to fall, swallowing hard as he considered the friendship that he'd suddenly lost.

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

The phone was answered in a matter of seconds, with Dan nervously awaiting noise from the other end.

“Hello?” he finally choked out, willing his voice to sound normal.

“Of course I will.”

It took Dan a moment to understand what had just happened. But then, he was crying harder, jumping up and down and laughing down the phone, a broad grin cracking his face in two. Phil had said yes! Internally praising PJ for having a similar email to him, Dan blathered away to Phil on the phone for a good ten minutes before Phil got a word in edgeways.

A hundred miles away, Phil was grinning too, glad that his bear had had the courage to ask him.

 


End file.
